Darkiplier
Darkiplier is the third Echo Fighter in Lawl Beatdown. Entrance Dark's Comeback Dark teleports to the stage, saying "I didn't think you were going to show up." Special Moves Neutral B - Dark Vision Darkiplier takes out a dark imagery vision of his face and places it on stage as a trap which, when the opponent comes in contact with the face, deals gradual damage with no knockback to the opponent until it deals 10% damage. Once that happens, they are stunned for a few seconds with an effect that makes Dark's next attack deal 5% more damage on them. You can also press B at any time to set off the trap, although the stun time is reduced. The visions automatically go away after 7 seconds of inactivity. This move is Dark's best way to trap opponents. Side B - POOF Pop Markiplier launches a flare with a Flare Gun, which is left burning after falling into the ground for a few seconds. It works like Markiplier's Side B, only without the Warfstache effect. Up B - Glitchy Leave Darkiplier starts to corrupt, boosting himself upwards while covering himself in static, which has decent vertical range and a short float afterwards while turning back to normal but suffers in being unable to angle while mid-air. When an opponent is near Dark at the start of the attack, he'll suck them in and throw them down. If anyone touches Dark at any other part, it just deals damage. Down B - LET ME IN Dark charges forwards and invites himself into his opponent while saying "LET ME IN", dealing a powerful blow. This is one of Dark's best kill moves which works in tandem with Neutral B. If Neutral B stuns the target, Dark deals even more knockback and damage when this move is performed. Be aware that the more you use this move, the less effective it will be, however trapping anyone with Neutral B ensures you'll do the full damage every time. Final Smash - Dark Chica The entire stage turns into static, Dark Chica appears covering the stage, sucking any nearby opponent making them disappear on contact before Dark Chica disappears accompanied by a scary scream. After Dark Chica disappears, the vanished opponents returns on stage. Anyone with over 100% damage will be KO'd. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: Wah-uh! *KO Sound 2: Aughh! *Star KO: Eauugghhhhhhh! Taunts *Up Taunt: "If you're ready to fight, why don't you come try again?" *Side Taunt: "You seem to like to try things that are destined to fail." *Down Taunt: "Enjoy your stay." Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: "But now, we're going to be together, forever..." *Option 2: *Dark cracks his neck twice. After he cracks his neck for the second time the screen breaks and then he looks at the screen* *Option 3: "DO you understand me... nobody does..." *Option 4 (only against Markiplier) "You'll never, ever, going to escape." *Lose Pose: *Dark sarcastically claps for the winner* Category:Sorta-Human Category:Villain Category:Playable Character Category:Echo FIghter Category:Markiplier Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Male Category:Adults Category:American Category:Live Action